victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Ponnie
Crazy Ponnie is the 13th episode in Season 3 of Victorious. It aired on June 9, 2012. Plot Tori is befriended by Ponnie, a new student, when meeting her eating inside a bathroom stall. However, Ponnie keeps on disappearing around everyone else, making the Hollywood Arts students think that Tori is losing her mind. She turns out to be crazy. She runs away at lunchtime, stays away from class, has a doll that looks like Tori in her backpack, and impersonates a Chinese food delivery lady. Also, Ponnie dumps noodles on Tori's head. Tori talks to her mom about the problem, and they plan on getting the cops. When Tori tries to get a can of juice, Ponnie grabs her through the slot, and then tells the truth that her name isn't Ponnie, it's Fawn Lebalwitz. Before Tori went to Hollywood Arts, Ponnie was there, and she claims that they kicked her out because they wanted to make room for Tori. Once the cops come, Sikowitz recognizes her and says that she got kicked out because she was crazy. She stole stuff, kept weird stuff in her backpack, and called people Debby for some reason. At the end of the episode, she impersonates a cop and drives Tori and Trina home. Subplot Cat accidentally waxes Jade's eyebrows off and Jade runs around trying to get back at Cat. When Cat falls asleep at study hall, Jade cuts off all of Cat's hair. Also, Trina keeps on blowing her nose, which have a lot of snot on the tissues. Afterwards, she starts to contain a fever. Trivia *This is the mysterious Jennette McCurdy episode that was once thought to be Driving Tori Crazy. *Jennette McCurdy guest stars as Ponnie. *This episode was filmed the week of Martin Luther King Jr. Day (January 16th-20th, 2012). *Jennette stated before that her character is different and something new from what she does. *This is the second episode title to include the word Crazy in it, the first being Driving Tori Crazy. *Instead of Tori's locker saying "Make It Shine," it says "Make It Rot." The locker originally said "Make It Die" but due to the controversy over the topic of death, Dan may have decided not to put it in the episode. *The episode was promoted as a part of Just Jennette Night marathon on Nickelodeon, which also featured a new episode of iCarly and a new one-hour episode of Bucket and Skinner. ** This is also the fifth episode to air immediately following a new iCarly, after Robarazzi, Helen Back Again, Who Did It to Trina? and Tori Tortures Teacher. *This episode aired the same night the Victorious cast performed at Universal Citywalk in Orlando, Florida. *Ponnie may resemble Nora Dershlitt, an antagonist from iCarly. *The Talking Tori doll is a parody of the Talking Tina doll from the "Talking Tina" episode of The Twilight Zone. *Ponnie's real name is Fawn *This episode marks the second appearance of the Hollywood Arts girls bathroom, after April Fools Blank. *This is the fifth time Jennette and Victoria have worked together. Once on Zoey 101, ''twice on ''iCarly: ''the episodes ''iParty with Victorious ''and ''iFight Shelby Marx, ''once on ''The Penguins of Madagascar, ''and now. *This is the third time Daniella and Jennette have worked together. Twice on ''iCarly: iPyscho and iParty with Victorious, ''and now. *This is the third time Leon and Jennette work together. Twice on ''iCarly: iCarly Saves TV and iParty with Victorious, and now. *This is the second time the cast of Victorious works with Jennette. Once on iCarly: iParty with Victorious, and now. *This is the ninth show/movie Jennette has appeared on Nickelodoen. Zoey 101, The Last Day of Summer, iCarly, True Jackson, VP, FRED: The Movie, Best Player, BrainSurge, The Penguins of Madagascar, now she's up to 10 with Bucket & Skinner, which premiered after this. She also appeared on the new series Figure It Out, bringing it up to 11. *Ponnie said that she was in the spring showcase with Tori; however, considering the fact that she is crazy, this may or may not be true. *Cat wears the same blue dress she wore in The Gorilla Club. *Ponnie wore a Blonde wig in this episode, although this could very well be Jennette's real hair pinned up and put into a hat. *This is the second time Tori's hair is straightened, the first being the Pilot. *'Ending Tagline:' Ponnie - Lick my loafers, Debby! *Mrs. Vega owns a Brown PearPhone XT. *Mrs. Vega may be having an affair with Gary. *This episode features the first time that the kids "who sit in the back and just react to stuff", also known as "reactors" actually speak. * The evil Talking Tori doll used in this episode is actually an American Girl Doll which you can buy here *When Jade is handcuffed to the table, if you look closely when she tries to grab her food her hand is stopped short and she frowns. *Some Victorious fans are thinking how end up with Ponnie, Trina & Tori in the police car. Goofs *When Cat comes in class saying Jade wants to kill her, Cat never shut the door. In the next shot, when Jade comes in by the window, the door is randomly closed, although the door may have a closer. *It's highly unlikely that Beck and Andre had handcuffs ready to handcuff Jade to the table. *When Ponnie was screwing the locker doors on and off, some of the times she was doing that, the drill was not on the screws. *When Holly finds Tori downstairs, she says it is around 3:00 in the morning, but Holly looks like she just did her hair and makeup. Of course they look like this for the TV, but most characters of shows are depicted with messy hair like Tori's when they wake up or are tired. *At the beginning of the episode, Trina's tissue moves about the locker between shots. *There's no way that everybody thinks Tori is crazy because when she was in the bathroom with Ponnie, Trina entered the room and Ponnie and her look at each other, even though Trina wasn't really the one calling her crazy. *Cat is shown completely bald in this episode, however in the next comming episodes, she has her hair back again. Maybe it's because that those episodes took place long after this episode. *When Tori realizes Ponnie is in the Wahoo Punch machine, she throws her drink back into the machine. However, when the cops come and when Sikowitz tells Tori how Ponnie (Fawn) really got expelled, the soda is on the floor near the Power soda machine. *It will actually be illegal for Fawn (Ponnie) to dress up like an officer, and drive a registered police car, so if Ponnie tries to do something like driving Tori and Trina somewhere else than the police office, or home, the cops will notice, and come after the car (as that every police car is connected with the others). *Goof on the slap Running Gags *Correcting people that Fawn's fake name is Ponnie, not Bonnie. *Ponnie disappearing when there are other people around. *Cat running and hiding from Jade. *Holly and Gary being ''too ''nice to each other. *Trina complaining about her used tissues. *People saying "This stall is taken". *Cat saying "She's trying to kill me!". *Cat screaming when Jade appears and chases her so she can kill her. Quotes Beck: Well, I'm not agreeing that you look tired and awful. Andre: But why do you? Tori: You wanna know why? Okay here's what's going on in my life right now. (Sinjin plays his saxophone) First, i'm supposed to- (to Sinjin) Do you have to play that now? Sinjin: Yes. Cat: Well, Jade and I were hanging out last night and she asked me to do her eyebrows. Andre: Do what to them? Cat: Make them look neater and nicer! Girls do that; we groom each other like monkeys. Andre: What was that about? Beck: Why are you so mad at Cat? (Jade turns around and Beck and Andre see her face without eyebrows; they look at her in shock) Jade: Don't... say... a WORD! Ponnie: Do you wanna eat lunch here with me? Tori: No... I- Ponnie: There's room for two in the handicap stall. Ponnie: My name is Ponnie with a P. Ponnie! Tori: Oh, that's different. Ponnie: I know, I have a bad name! (starts crying) Tori:'''You have a great name. I always wished my name was Pori! '''Tori: Her name is Ponnie! With a P! Jade: Yeah, and what was her hair color? Plond? Andre: Or maybe it was "prunette!" (everyone laughs, Tori gives them an evil look and walks away) Cat: (referring to Jade)' Ah! She's right behind me. Please help me, she's going to kill me! Sikowitz: What? Did you just say that someone was going to- ah, you kids work it out yourselves. Sikowitz: You girls knock it off! Jade: I'll get you! Cat: I don't wanna be gotten! Robbie: (singing while playing the guitar) Tori oh, Tori my insane little bunny, you're paranoid delusions are kind of sad funny. Tori oh, Tori my psychotic little bunny, kiss me one time before they take you away. Ponnie: (to Tori) I belong at this school. I wanna make it shine. It's my time to be! Tori: Who are you? What is your deal? Ponnie: My name is Fawn Lebalwitz. Tori: Well, I don't even know you! Ponnie: I used to go to school here. Until you showed up. Tori: Huh? Ponnie: (points at Tori's locker) Your locker. Used to be my locker. Yeah, I got kicked out of Hollywood Arts so they could make room for you. Well guess what Tori! I'm angry about it. Sikowitz: No, she didn't get expelled from Hollywood Arts to make room here for you. Tori: Then why did she get kicked out? Sikowitz: She's crazy! She stole things, had weird things in her backpack, and called everyone Debby. A real nut job, she is! Ponnie: Lick my loafers, Debby! Cat: I fell asleep during Study Hall. Jade found me! (when Jade chops Cat's hair off) Sikowitz: Oh, don't be sad little one! I think your hair looks great like that! Cat: Of course you do! Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious - Crazy Ponnie Promo|Promo File:Jennette Behind The Scenes|Behind the Scenes File:Crazy_Ponnie - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek 313 013 313 313 313